


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #16

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #16

Waxay ku dhaaratay inaad bar, ayuu siiyey. Waxay jilba hore ee Catelyn Tully Stark mar kale, oo gacmaheeduna waxay qabato libaaxyo guduud ama weershe ah ku Oathkeeper ay leeyihiin hilt oo sheegay in erayada. In iyada sharaf Brienne ee Tarth dili lahaa Ser Jaime Lannister.

"Ma aha in aad ku dhaarataa in ila maalin gaar ah la dilo, ma aad, Walasaqada?"

Brienne, sina isaga ah. Waa maxay sababta uu Jape waa in wax kasta? Waxay ku dhaaratay inaad u dilaan. "Maya," ayay tiri.

Uu gacanta uu ku tuuray agagaarka garabka iyo oqoonla'aanta. "Markaas waxaad ii daboosha barkin marka anigu waan gaboobay, waanan cirroobay, oo aan magacayga ma xusuusan karo. Waxaan noqon doonaa dhimashada gacantaada, oo aad hayn lahaa eraygaaga. Waxay aad xusuusan doonaa sida naag sharaf ".

Waxay waligii loogu tala galay in isaga la dilo, dabcan, ma waxa ay ahayd xitaa doorasho ah. Waxay waxyeelo kaliya inay maqlaan dadka ay sheegayaan in ay iyada Renly dilay; iyadu ma adkaysan kari waayay iyaga maqli waayo ayaa sheegaya in ay ku dhinteen Jaime, inta ay awoodaan si ay u sameeyaan falka uu ka yar. Yartoy ee Tarth ogaan lahaa in ay ku allabaryi jiray iyada sharaf markii ay iyada ugu dhaarateen dhaar labaad si Lady Catelyn. Isaga iyo gacantiisuna sii Brienne jiiday markiiba. "Jaime, tani waa halis ah. Iyana waxay xajiyeen iyo diirka iyo hab si ay isaga saarin haddii aan dilo ma ahan in aad."

"Yaa POD? Geesigeeda A heraaray oo aad qalbiga ka qabteen jidka?"

"Podrick Payne., Waxa uu ahaa Squire walaalkaa. Waxa uu i soo raacay, oo rajaynaya in aan ka heli lahaa Lady Sansa iyo urarkan iyada. Waxa uu ahaa wiil wanaagsan., Ku sii dayn karo isaga dhinto."

"Oh haa," Jaime ayaa yiri: "Waxa ay u muuqataa waxaan leeyihiin si loo joojiyo in outlaws waxay ugu dhaqsiyaha badan uu sugitaanka ee nice High Septon fiican ee walaasheyda macaan lahayd.!." Uu madaxa ka baxay teendhadii ay ku xayiran Isaga iyo qayliyeen, "Peck!"

Kuwaas oo u muuqday wiil dhuuban in ay dhowr sano ka weyn yahay iyo diirka soo baxay. "Waxaad arki?"

"Lady Brienne noqon doonaa wadaago teendhadayda caawa. Soo cuntada qaar iyo hesho Pia. Damen doonayaan in qubeyska iyo dhar cusub."

Isaga iyo gacantiisuna sii Brienne qabto ka hor inuu ka tagi karo teendhaday ku jirtaa. "Jaime, anigu ma awoodi doontaa inaad hesho outlaws kuwan., Waxaan ahaa delirious qandho marka ay ii qabteen kadibna ay ii hayaa koofiyado muddo dhawr maalmood kadib markii aan ka tagay godkoodii."

"God A waa in ka badan waxaan ogaa ay dhuuman jiray ka hor," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Nasashada, Brienne., Waxaan mar kale kala hadli doonaa my-taliyayaashii ka dib."


End file.
